Eiyu and Maou
by Uni Giglio Nero
Summary: Just over a year after the death of the Demon Emperor, Zero is watching the Zero Requiem's results start to crumble before his eyes. Even worse, there may be more than one flaw in Lelouch's plan and perhaps Suzaku is not the only one unable to completely fulfill his part in it.


**Hello everybody!**  
**After a long time I took courage to post a story about Code Geass - anime that I love very much - and I hope you like the plot!**  
**A big thanks to my super beta Tora-chan83, she is the person who makes it possible for me to post my stories here!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass does not belong to me, only the plot is mine!**

* * *

**Zero**

The large thirteen-floor building in the commercial center of the old Area Eighteen was completely engulfed in a cloud of black smoke, while the sound of powerful explosions, followed by the screams of terrified civilians echoed in the air. Falling from above, glass and debris cascaded upon the bystanders in a deadly rain. This scene of destruction belonged to the biggest attack up until now. Moreover, the last one occurred at a plant in Russia less than a week before and a third of the country's east was still under a blackout. In the conference room of the UFN, Zero, standing in front of the monitor watching the images, clenched his fists to the point where the only thing preventing his nails from tearing the skin were the black gloves that concealed them. Behind the mask Suzaku held a scowl of anger, his fury contained only by the old habits ingrained in his body from his time serving as an Honorary Britannian in the army. For a moment, however, he could not stop the raw feelings from overwhelming him. This kind of situation should not be happening.

A little over one year. That was the whole time period which has gone by since the Zero Requiem. Since Lelouch stained his name, his honor, and sacrificed his life to create a world free from senseless wars, free from unnecessary destruction. Fourteen months have passed and the alliances made between the countries at that time still remain as fragile as the day they were sealed. Now they were becoming increasingly strained. It began two months ago, the same day that the world celebrated the first anniversary of the death of the 'Demon Emperor' - while he, along with Nunnally and a few more paid their respects to Lelouch - that the first attack occurred, ironically in Japan.

At first everyone thought an isolated, perhaps some of the smaller resistance groups composed primarily of former nobles stripped of their titles and, unlike a minority, failed to recover them with Nunnally's ascension to the throne - was using the date as a symbol of their rebellion by destroying one of the many buildings under reconstruction in the former ghetto; the target being Saitama. Even though as a result the work stopped, generating a significant delay in the progress of the site, nothing really shocking happened. But a few days after, all their theories were put into question when something similar happened in the UE. The target was a factory in southern London during lunch break. This time there were victims. A week later it was _Britannia's_ turn to suffer an attack with even more casualties. Afterwards things just got worse. The targets became noticeably larger and the plans more audacious, but no one came forth to take responsibility. No faction or terrorist group. _Nothing._

With a seemingly invisible enemy whose targets are not limited to a specific area, but involved the world, it did not take long before governments began to rebel, and the Treaty of Disarmament or as some call it, the Damocles Agreement - which prevents the research and development of new weapons and Knightmares proposed by the 100th Empress of Britannia, Nunnally, and brokered by the UFN - started to be questioned. Several countries have threatened to withdraw their signatures if the attacks continue. Those who are more extremist went so far as to threaten to break with the UFN and resume their own armies to ensure the protection of their country.

The suspicion and doubt stimulated disagreements and created confusion. Some governments accused others of plotting against their own nations, and Britannia was often the target of such accusations due to its centuries of exploitation and old love for war. There are even rumors stating the 'Demon Emperor' himself was the one behind the attacks - calumnies that only caused Suzaku's blood to boil. Even when Lelouch was Zero, he never used such methods as cheap terrorism to achieve his goals, and in one way or another, he always took responsibility for his crimes. However, the worst of it led to the fact that it was not over the question of 'if' but of 'when' a new war will start. In other words, it became just a matter of time before the world would once again be immersed in bloody chaos.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ʊ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To say that Suzaku felt frustrated was a big understatement. After spending more than seven hours _coordinating_ the Black Knights in an attempt to stabilize the situation in the shortest amount of time possible, with Toudoh's more than welcome help - unsurprisingly he was one of the few who visibly discovered about Lelouch's real intentions, with him dominating every country and then being killed by the hands of the persona he created and embodied for so long - the new Zero was finally flying back to the New Pendragon, where he lived most of the time in his personal quarters in the Empress's palace. It had been another one of those many long and stressful days. To think that he had actually fueled hopes that another attack would not occur. But he should have known better than to expect the _terrorists_ would calm down long enough for them to gather any information that would put them closer to these virtually invisible enemies. The truth was that they are no closer to finding them as they were two months ago when the attacks commenced. Suzaku was beginning to feel cornered with the current situation, as if he was in some sort of countdown to a disaster. The mere thought sent shivers down his spine.

It had been a relatively quiet year, despite the large and constant changes that occurred in the time span. Originally it was feared that some kind of rebellion or resistance, even if on a smaller scale, would happen but fortunately nothing came to pass. Throughout the whole period the world was stirring up; governments stabilized, destroyed cities steadily rebuilt, and the wounded and needy received assistance. Yes, everything had been progressing according to Lelouch's plans. Nunnally ascended the throne of Britannia and immediately prepared to implement the many measures and draft laws that her brother had been working on in secret during the months of running the Zero Requiem, leaving everything routed to when she took over. Even in death Lelouch still cared for her - all of them.

As for Japan, Ohgi took over as Prime Minister, a position which surprised him, even more since it was _Zero_ who chose - apparently the main traitor of the former leader of the Black Knights had been feeding his own suspicions about what the Demon Emperor genuinely planned. Actually, the assumption was very reasonable and that to a greater or lesser degree, all of who were parts of the Black Knights command, or simply knew the true face of the original Zero, had their doubts about their former leader's attitudes. Also, the fact that had people previously chosen, beyond prompt and accurate instructions, for the new government of the former Area Eleven, did nothing to lessen suspicions. It didn't stop there though, Lelouch had gone as far as preparing emergency measures for when Japan was finally led by its rightful owners - the Japanese. That was why the most affected areas during the war were the first to receive assistance as quickly and efficiently as possible.

In the first few months he assumed mask of Zero, there were several attempts to discuss what _really_ happened and who he was, everyone wanted, _needed_, answers. But Suzaku calmly brushed off the questions or simply ignored them. 'Zero is Zero', was his answer in most cases. Although he saw a glint of suspicion in many faces, he never confirmed anything. It was his promise to Lelouch. A part of his punishment. He would forever use the mask and ensure that the truth remain a secret. Even when Kallen directly confronted him at the first chance she caught him away from the others' ears - something which occurred a few hours after Lelouch's death - he neither denied nor concurred her statements, and like Toudoh, she took his silence as an affirmative answer and did not pursue the matter. She realized the truth, as expected from someone who had always been close to the original Zero. It seemed that the mask used by Lelouch was not so perfect after all. Although the Ace of the Black Knights only saw through the lie of very late.

As for his former sensei, he did not know all the details, but the man understood the essence behind the acts and it was enough for Toudoh - from one strategist to another, as Lelouch would say - so the General willingly offered his help concerning military issues. Suzaku took the offer to heart, feeling that perhaps this was part of his old friend's plans - whose body was not resting in the infamous black marble tomb back in the New Pendragon as revealed to the press, but in a secret location. Truth be told, it was a surprise for him when Lelouch asked for _his_ permission to be buried right there. Even a year later, the actual location of his grave was known only by a handful of people which barely exceeded all the fingers of one hand. Sometimes Zero found himself wondering how the world would react - especially the Japanese - if they knew that the evil Emperor never really left Japan. And that he made the country he considered his home, his place of eternal rest.

Ironies aside, interestingly Ohgi was who more tried to find out something from him in the first few months - the man eventually gave up, since _Zero_, of all people, became unresponsive when the subject turned to the past and his identity. The mixture of emotions on the Prime Minister's face whenever he could corner him in a private conversation made it clear that the man was conflicted about his choices, and Suzaku could _almost_ sympathize with the poor fool; after all both made mistakes, were deceived and led to believe in the enemy and not give the accused a chance to explain himself, and they ended up paying dearly for it. _Ironically_ the accused for both was the same person, and while Ohgi lost a leader, he lost his best friend, killed by his own hands. It was unchangeable that the world will forever see him as nothing more than a heartless devil, when the truth was quite different.

But that was what they wanted, right? That was what _he_ wanted ... Right?

However, nothing obscured the fact that Lelouch had thought of everything in detail, the only flaw was that someone or some group had escaped their radar during the planning and execution of the Zero Requiem, and now Suzaku, alone, had to lead the Black Knights in a hunt against an enemy with the whole world as its target, and who has no qualms about killing innocent people. So while the original Zero was a genius in battle tactics along with possessing the ability to create 'miracles', the current Masked Knight had his hands tied. He was unable to see a safe outlet for all this, and was forced to watch all the effort and sacrifice that he and Lelouch made to achieve this kinder world, slowly collapse before his eyes. What annoyed him more was that he knew he was as good as a strategic leader as Lelouch was in physical fitness.

Just what the hell was his old friend thinking when he chose him to lead the new era of peace? Well, it wasn't as if they expected an enemy would rise as things were stabilizing. Sadly it was just impossible to control and predict all the possibilities, and the proof was the chaos presently spreading across the world.

"Lelouch, what would you do?" - He muttered under his breath while alighting his private jet on the runway where a car was already parked; having repeated it so often, the phrase was very close to turning into his personal mantra.

The aircraft was a _gift_ from Lloyd and Rakshata - how Cecile managed to make the two work together was beyond him, but considering that the woman has always been skilled in controlling the peculiarities of his former boss, it should not be surprising. The jet was just named 'Knight', due to complete lack of agreement between their creators, as they each had their own naming idea, which ran from Lloyd's choosing of _Merlin_ until _Matsya_, the Hindu deity 'who saved mankind from destruction by defeating the demon', in Rakshata's designing - the irony of the suggested name by the Indian woman was not lost by Suzaku. The two built the 'Knight' for him as a form of 'thank you for being the people's hero who got rid of all evil.' At least that was all the information the press were given.

In reality with Suzaku being unable to use the Lancelot - because it was destroyed in the Damocles and especially because it would be more than obvious who was the person behind the mask if Zero began piloting the gun of his presumed dead sworn enemy - and with Zero's personal Knightmare, which _strangely_ had fallen into the hands of the Demon Emperor, also destroyed, the savior of the world needed a way to get around in the shortest amount of time across great distances. Added to that, the construction and research of new Knightmares was prohibited, so the two scientists ended up turning to the _development of more harmless toys_. Not that Suzaku was complaining, the Knight was simply amazing pure speed. Even without owning heavy weaponry, relying primarily on a powerful shield - a more efficient and at the same time a significantly more simplified version of the Absolute Defense System that Shinkiro possessed, since only Lelouch could operate the abysmal calculations to make it fully functional - nothing can actually cause damage to jet if was not able to reach it, and that was all Suzaku needed at the time.

After another fifteen minutes from the airport to the palace, since it was a little-used route and free of traffic, Zero finally found himself face to face with one of the few people who knew the truth. Although it had never been part of the plans, she somehow found out on her own what they were planning for the world without her knowledge.

"Welcome back, Zero."

"It's good to see you again, Your Majesty." - Suzaku greeted her in return, assuming the wheelchair while Sayoko-san departed with a bow and a slight smile, after all the kunoichi also knew his secrets.

"Any new information?" - Nunnally questioned, visibly apprehensive, when they finally reach the palace gardens; here they can speak a little more freely as long as they kept their voice down.

"Nothing yet. Even after two months the investigation progress is slow and insignificant." - Suzaku replied stopping the chair in the center of the garden - "The only thing we can ascertain so far is that they again did not use any known explosives. I have already sent the samples to Lloyd's laboratory and the rest to Rakshata, maybe if we can at least identify the material we can find the manufacturer." - Zero continued releasing a tired sigh; the day was exhausting and the weight of so much work and badly slept nights was beginning to take its toll on his body and if he continues at this pace he will end up having a breakdown and that was not an option right now.

"Is there already a precise number of _deaths_?" - The word practically crawls out of her delicate lips, sadness and regret mixed in her angelic voice; he could tell the whole situation was only increasing the already immense weight resting on her shoulders along with the responsibilities of being the Empress of powerful nation.

"Not yet, but it is estimated to be greater than the last attack." - Suzaku said feeling his own throat tighten - "After all we did. All it took to acquire this peace, more innocent blood is being shed." - He did not realize his little frustrated outburst until he felt her hand touch his gloved one - "Sorry, Nunnally. It's just... This should not be happening."

"I know. But we cannot get discouraged, no matter how difficult it may become. Onii-sama would not give up, and we owe it to him."

A brief silence formed between the two while Nunnally held onto Zero's hand. Though her actions mean no harm, Suzaku just felt even more angry and damn guilty. She was also suffering with all this and he was the one receiving comfort. It seems that once again he was failing in his part of the Zero Requiem. First with the attacks, not being able to keep the peace that cost them so much, and now with Nunnally. Just when he will stop failing? Was he to lose more of the very little left to him? Euphie, Lelouch... If he lost Nunnally, even if it is only her trust in him, then nothing more would remain. He could no longer fool himself by saying he was doing all of this for the world. Even though it is cruel of him to put all his faith and hope on her fragile shoulders, Suzaku just could not stop himself from doing it. After all, Nunnally became his only link to the past, with who he was and the two other precious people he lost.

Immersed in his thoughts, Zero barely heard her break the silence that somehow dragged on for a good couple of minutes.

"You... Have you visited him?" - Her hesitant voice makes it clear that she was struggling to sound firm when obviously all she really wanted to do was cry, something she has not done since that day; but two months ago, while the world was celebrating the death of a demon, Nunnally cried for the loss of a loving brother who gave all he had for the world and received only hatred in return.

Now this was a delicate question. Had he gone to see him? The answer was no. He had not gone. He can't go and face his best friend's grave. It will probably take until next year for him to be able to go there again. If Suzaku didn't breakdown before then. It was devastating to have to go there two months ago. To see, and confirm once again before his eyes that he _really_ killed him, was very cruel and very painful. Truthfully, until two months ago, deep in his heart he had some, bordering desperate, hope that Lelouch had somehow survived and would return to them. But a year has passed and nothing had changed. His childhood friend was still _dead_ and _buried_. Furthermore his guilt only increased at the sight of the simple tomb he received - in fact demanded.

_"Nothing flashy. This is where I will spend eternity. I want it to be at least to my taste."_ - His words were uttered with a bitter laugh. No person should have to plan both his own murder as well as his burial. It's stupid, morbid and irrational, especially for someone with an analytical mind and as good a strategist as Lelouch. Or maybe it's just because he was being overly rational that he managed to plan everything. Who knows what was going on in his head. Suzaku certainly did not. His friend has always been an enigma, and died as one.

"I'm sorry."

And he meant it. Not only for him being a coward and not going to visit him, but mostly because he was weak and stingy and he should have forced Lelouch to find a plan _that did not include _his own death as a way to bring about the peace. He was the reason behind Nunnally's tears, for a seemingly less lively Kallen, for Ohgi sinking into doubt, and the target of the suspicious look of _sympathy_ that Toudoh throws his way when he thinks no one was watching. Heavens, even Cornelia seemed a little errant since that day, and the woman was virtually unabated towards anything but... _Euphie_. Same for her death, Suzaku had finally forgiven Lelouch. It took him a while to understand the feelings of his lost princess, about forgiving, accepting and continuing on, but he understood now. The worst was that Suzaku never had the chance to tell his best friend that he did not hate him. In fact he had already forgiven Lelouch even before the damn Zero Requiem started, he just had not noticed. His dear friend must have died thinking that _anyone_, especially _him_, would never forgive him. It was a lonely death, cold and bitter.

Yes, peace built on blood and tears has a bitter taste. And sometimes the treacherous part of his mind wonders if so many sacrifices were worth it. Perhaps because they built it on a massive lie that peace was firmly bound to disaster, complete chaos, since its inception. Such thoughts only served to undermine his determinations and make him doubt his choices.

"It's okay, Suzaku-san. I'm sure onii-sama understands how you feel. I know, because I understand." - Once more she yanked him of his ramblings.

And here she was comforting him again, just how broken does he seem?

"I also miss him." - She said, ignorant of his internal conflicts, hands now resting on her lilac and silver dress.

Another heavy silence surrounded them while a breeze, which he couldn't really feel behind the mask, shifted some flowers in beautiful garden and the Empress's long brown hair. In the sky the sun had already begun its dive to hide behind the horizon. Night would soon fall upon them and Suzaku just hoped that the next day was not as bad as the last two months have been.

"You know, since that day, I went back to doing origami." - She commented almost absently.

Her gaze rested on some sunflowers. Though nobody knew why these flowers have been planted in the palace garden, this flower reminded them of their time together in Japan during their childhood. At that time Nunnally could not see them, but now she can admire them whenever she has time. This was her subtle way of reminding Suzaku that he was not forgotten, it was her gratitude for him having abandoned his country to stand beside her, although he does not need nor deserve her gratitude. It was he who took the person whom she loved the most, the same person for who Suzaku had made the promise to protect her.

"You went back to folding?" - The comment took him by surprise, but explained the piles of colored paper he saw Sayoko-san take to her chambers a while ago.

"Yes. This time I will complete the thousand. It's weird, but... I just feel like I owe it to onii-sama. He fulfilled his part of the promise, but I did not. Maybe that's why the desire was incomplete." - Her softer tone makes it clear that she was on the verge of tears.

"Nunnally..."

"I completed nine hundred before you arrived. I had a little time between meetings this afternoon and was able to fold more." - The young Empress continued, trying to suppress the sadness again - "Maybe by the end of the week I will be able to complete the thousand."

"What... What will you wish this time?"

He really did not need to ask, and was certainly pushing her emotions to the edge, but if there was any remote chance that he could actualize her wish, even if it was to take off a piece of the moon and bring it, he will, because it was what Lelouch would have done in his place and that's what he would expect Suzaku to also do. There was absolutely nothing that Nunnally could request of him which he would not do everything in his power to accomplish.

"I wish to dream with onii-sama."

And with a single sentence she crushed his frail and feeble hopes.

"A dream of the three of us together again. It would be wonderful, don't you think so, Suzaku-san?" - She asked with a smile that could rival the sun itself, unfortunately it did not seem to have enough heat to warm his heart and the light was not strong enough to remove his internal ghosts.

"Ah. That would be _perfect_."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ʊ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Looking away from the screen in his room - the only source of light in the darkness - where the latest news about the attack on the former Area Eighteen was being presented by Milly of all people - his green orbs fixed on the mask resting on the small table in front of him. Suzaku removed the mask only during rare moments and if he could live without ever removing it, certainly he would. After all he gave up who he was and took on the permanent identity of _Zero._ It's the _Geass_ he accepted. It's his punishment. It's all he has. It is his pride and his hatred, sadness, shame and bitterness. In the background Milly's voice broke his attention again, without moving his gaze he heard her say the number of civilians caught in the explosion. Among the passersby on the street and people in the building, about a hundred lives were lost at once. There were no survivors so far - as if one could have escaped alive from that. Those damn terrorists had planned it for that purpose. Only deaths, no survivors. It had been so since the attack in Saitama. And independent of the message they wanted to pass, all that the world was assimilating was that people are being killed for no reason.

How he hated feeling helpless. It was like going back to the days before having the Lancelot in his hands. He had been weak and unable to protect anything or anyone. Likewise, after all they endured to achieve this still fragile peace, he has to watch it crumble before his eyes without being able to prevent it. What was the point of Lelouch dying if his sacrifice ended up being useless? What served Nunnally's tears, pain and despair if this gentle world was crushed by vile hands that did not deign to reveal to the world their identity while they causing destruction while dragging everyone back into chaos and war? So what was the purpose of all the blood that was shed if this peace does not survive?

Angered, he turned off the TV, he did not need any more reminders of his weakness. Immediately the muffled sound of a ringing cellphone reached his ears. Suzaku let his gaze wander around the room slightly with no real interest. He had no desire to deal with anyone right now. Furthermore, if it was an emergency it would not be this device that someone would call. For that cellphone only one person had the number-

Suzaku froze. Yes, that number was for emergencies. But a different type of emergency. In over a year he had never received a call once. So why now of all times? Numerous scenarios flashed through his mind, each worse than the next. This phone ringing was not a good sign. With an almost abrupt movement he snatched the device that he had never used but always carried with himself to every place he went. That was another promise he made to him. One that he was never required to uphold - until now.

_"Do not say my name."_ - The command comes from the other side of the line, even before he could say something; the unusual anxiety in her voice did not escape his attention - _"Just listen. There are problems and you will not be able to deal with them alone."_

"I know-"

_"I said to just listen!"_ - Here was another abnormal reaction for the green-haired witch, first anxiety, and now impatience - _"Pay attention. You must visit our _black friend_."_

_Black?... Lelouch?!_ - He thinks, moving his lips to question her, but she cut him off before he had a chance to say anything.

_"He has been sleeping for long. You must awaken him."_

"What are you-" but the line was off and the redial lost.

With an irritated sigh, he threw the phone next to the mask that had became his face for more than a year. Recalling the whole talk over and over again in his mind, Suzaku felt his blood run cold in his veins when he finally understood what he heard. It was just a few words, but if what CC more than just hinted at was _really_ true, the implication behind her words was very preposterous to assimilate. If this was _truly_ correct, he felt even worse for not having noticed before. For having _allowed_ this craziness to linger. He is an idiot and a monster for not having made sure once more before they continued. He should have known that something like this could happen. He should have waited a little longer! Heavens, what has he done?

His stomach had enough and forced Suzaku to run into the bathroom to expel his dinner - what little he forced himself to eat in his personal quarters, since the mask protected his identity he could not eat before others. After what seemed like almost an eternity, his body finally calmed down enough for him to control himself. Washing his face and inhaling deeply, without hesitation or stopping to think about his actions, he put on the mask again and left his room. Not caring about the late hour or worrying about informing someone of his departure, Zero took off in the jet 'Knight' with a single definite destination and just one thought filling his mind - one which was terrifying, monstrous and slightly hopeful.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ʊ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if by chance I make some slip or write incorrect information, please let me know so I can fix.**

**I'll wait for your comments while I translate the next chapter!**


End file.
